The Link to Destiny
by Kita Skyfire 2
Summary: Sam decides to become a half-a. What will become of Sam's supposed link to Danny? R&R PLZ and plz feel free to give out Ideas... This story is also going to be coming back.
1. Chapter 1

**The Link to Destiny**

**A/N: Well everyone this is my very first Fanfic that didn't get lost in the shuffle I had three or more others including a couple that guest starred XT-421. Not sure if he will show up here or not you will just have to read the fic and find out if he does you will definitely recognize him. He might make an appearance but would have nothing to do with the main story... So those who would recognize him if you see him let me know... ;) now shall we begin this Sanny story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters that you recognize. **

**Chapter one**

Sam shivered as she got up out of bed. She looked around the room as if looking for something or someone. "Danny, are you here?" There was no reply but she knew there was a ghost in hr room because of how cold it was in her room. "Daniel Fenton if you are in my room so help me you will be in a thermos for a WEEK!"

Meanwhile one block over said boy was still in bed with his older sister telling him that it's time to get up. "It's summer Jazz I don't need to get up..." Jazz shrugged and went downstairs with a smirk as an Idea came to her mind once she hit the bottom stair she said "DANNY, SAM'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Danny sat upright in a bolt and got dressed in his usual dress, jeans and a white t-shirt with red trimming. He then ran out of his bedroom and downstairs only to see a smirk on his sister's face. "Damn it Jazz..." Jazz just chuckled and said "Not in love are you?" He blushed a little "No I'm not." He turned quickly and got some toast from the kitchen turned and headed out the door yelling "I'M GOING TO SEE SAM...AND TUCKER!"

When he reached the outside he looked around to see if anyone was looking out of habit considering everyone already knew who he was. He then went ghost and flew over to Sam's house when he got close to her room his ghost sense went off. He went over to the window looked in and didn't see a ghost anywhere in the room but his sense went off again. He knew that there was a ghost in Sam's room or at least in her house. He saw Sam sitting on her bed still dressed in her night clothes so he knocked on her window. She turned and saw him outside knowing that it shouldn't be cold if he was outside. Her eyes went wide in shock as the other ghost had overshadowed her. All of a sudden Sam's eyes were orange.

Danny came rushing in but was too late to stop the other ghost from taking Sam over. She looked over at Danny "Do not fear young Half-a your Sam will not be harmed I have need of her and of you..." Danny sighed. The ghost in Sam's body smiled and Sam's eyes went back to there usual color "Danny, it's me Sam, Nikita isn't a bad ghost as she overshadowed me she told me everything and I ask you to hear her out. We are... Sharing...my body at the moment."

Sam's eyes started to glow a bright orange "Firstly you need to do me a favor.." Nikita said. Danny raised an eyebrow in question. "GET OUT SO WE CAN DRESS!" Nikita yelled. Surprising Danny with a loud shriek almost like his own ghostly wail. He went intangible as it pushed him towards the door of the room. He safely made it out of the room without too much pain except in his hearing.

When the door opened next he saw that Nikita had dressed the same way Sam would. "Now as for the reason I have taken over Sam is because I can't talk as a ghost." Understanding grew on Danny's face "So basically your usin' Sam as a mouth piece...No offense to Sam." Nikita nodded once "Plus I thought you would pay more attention to someone you love. You do know that she loves you right?" With that Danny's and Sam's face blushed a bright red. "Ah I am sorry I did not know that you two were at that secret stage... Anyhow as to the reason I am here..." she looked around and then asked "Is it safe to talk here?" Danny wondered if Sam's parents were home. He then shrugged.

All of a sudden she shook her head "No it isn't. Her parents are home as rare as it is. Let us go to your house." Meanwhile mentally Sam and Nikita were talking. "Sam, what I ask of you is a real big thing and I already know about the link between Danny and yourself." If Sam could she would have rolled her eyes but she did say "We don't have a connection!" Nikita sighed "Yes you do Samantha Manson. Don't forget, Young one, I am inside your mind." Sam got ticked as she was called Samantha "DO NOT CALL ME SAMANTHA!" Nikita was surprised as she almost lost control. "I am sorry Sam but I knew to use your full name to get a point across. Anyhow back to what I was saying, Sam, I would like you to recreate the mistake that turned Danny into a Half-a. Only this time I want you to be the one to go inside and become a Half-a as well but we can't let Danny know of the plan."

Nikita explained to her "Why can't we let Danny know of it?" Nikita mentally sighed "Danny is so protective of you it isn't funny. That is the main reason why we can't let Danny know until it happens." Sam was confused as to why they would have to tell him as soon as it happened. Nikita let her in on a little secret. "Well, Sam, your link with Danny will become really strong and Danny will be able to feel your moods and hear your unprotected thoughts as well." Sam was shocked at this news. Nikita and Sam walked out the door to meet Danny.

Sam looked at Danny through her eyes but couldn't say or do anything at the moment and it was just as well she couldn't otherwise she would have been blushing a bright red at how close she was with Danny. When they reached his house he placed them on the ground and they walked into the house. "We can go into my room to talk." Danny had said without thinking. Nikita made Sam's head nod and followed Danny upstairs to his room.

When they reached his room Nikita said "Daniel, you and Sam are in grave danger. There is a great evil heading here but it will take a couple of months for him to regain strength. This threat is worse than what you have ever faced before. You can NOT tell this to anyone. There is only one person you can talk about this with…" Danny sighed knowing full well who that person would be and he mouthed as she had said "Sam. The great evil is so old that it has no true name. It has been known as Chaos, Loki, and other names."

Danny took all the information in. After a while he said "Let me guess Vlad let him loose." Nikita had nodded "Great NOW I have to face off with a god and I will probably have to do it alone. Tell me why is he heading here?" Nikita stood there thinking. Danny could tell because he had gotten to know Sam's moods and expressions real well. She decided to tell him the truth since he will learn it from Sam later on anyhow.

"He is coming here because he has heard of you and how much Chaos you cause." Danny had blinked trying to absorb that bit of info slowly moving over to his bed to sit down. "Okay…but why is Sam in danger too?" She sighed as if it was obvious as to why. Which it was to everyone else but not to Sam and Danny. "Because, Danny, of your love for her and do NOT try to deny it Danny. I have been around you long enough to see how you treat and act around this girl." Danny fidgeted nervously at that information. "Umm…how long have you been watching us?" Nikita had shrugged Sam's shoulders. "A couple months to see if you truly were the one the legends talked about." She said as she went over to Danny's bed and laid down on it.

Danny laid down as well and while he wasn't even thinking he wrapped his arm around Sam's body. "Umm Danny? I know you love this girl and all but would you mind…" He looked down and saw his arm was wrapped around Sam. He blushed and moved his arm quickly. He knew he would get a clobbering when Sam got control. Un beckons to him if Sam had control her face would have been even redder than Danny's was.

"Now Danny I want to have Sam spend three weeks here even against her parents wishes." Danny got confused and asked Nikita "Now why do you want Sam to spend three weeks here?" Nikita smiled nervously "Well…"She blushed "." He blinked not sure if he heard right "We have a wedding to go to in the ghost zone?" Nikita nodded "Whose wedding is it?" She shook her head. "Not allowed to tell you."

**A/N: Gee I wonder whose wedding it is? What will Sam have to say about things she has been quiet about all this. So far that is. I know it is a short chapter all but I like cliff hangers plus I do short chapters to make the story have more chapters. Read and review please and tell me if you like it at all. If I get enough reviews (10) I will update the story. If not I guess I'll stop posting this story. I already have it finished so I will update this every week if it is possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all like I said in the last chapter I have this finished already so I will add my replies to my reviews later…I like to apologize now for anyone who is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: You want to see it? Go to chapter one and look…**

**Chapter Two**

Danny laid on his bed thinking. "What if I don't want to go?" he asked trying to trick her into telling. "You can't get out of it. If you try I will send the ghost zone's TRUE greatest hunter after you. And no it isn't Skulker either." Nikita smirked " You won't be able to trick me into telling you. Well I have to go get things set up for the wedding. I am the wedding planner after all. OH! Before I go I am to tell you that you are allowed in the Ghost Zone for that day without any trouble from ANY of the other ghosts including Walker."

She then left Sam's body and Sam's beautiful violet eyes came back. 'Wait a minute where did that thought come from?' "Hey welcome back Sam." He smiled. "No you can't get me to tell you whose wedding it is Danny she kept that from me as well." He sighed in defeat. "Looks like you have a choice to make Sam stay here or-" She cut him off answering "I'll stay here…I have a couple things to do. I guess I have to write my parents a note and get some clothes so that I can stay over." Danny nodded "I'll take you over there. While your writing your note and placing it somewhere I'll pack your clothes." She nodded not thinking of her underwear which was the furthest thing from her mind.

He went ghost and held her by his side blushing all the way back to her house. As they landed in her room she went to her desk and wrote the note:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ This is a note to let you know that I am going over to stay with Danny forever. There is no amount of money that can get me to return here. In three weeks time I will be Samantha Elizabeth Fenton. You won't be able to find us even if you tried. So don't try. I am not/won't be your little Sammie anymore._

_Sam Fenton_

She smiled as she read the note a second time around knowing that she was the one who came up with the idea of the wedding in three weeks. She sighed and walked out of the room to place it on her Father's Desk in his study where he won't find it in three weeks.

She thought back to the whole time Nikita was talking to her and Danny. She was discussing wedding plans with Nikita while Nikita was telling Danny of Chaos coming for them only making it sound like he was coming for him. She had told Nikita exactly how she wanted the wedding to be.

_-Flashback-_

"I want it to be a mix of ghost and human ceremonies." Sam told Nikita. "Alright I can let you know about the ghost ceremonies Sam." Sam was giddy and girlish and she was glad that she was not in control of her body. "Tell me please." Nikita had acquiesced "The ghost wedding ceremonies are kind of barbaric but they are forever binding. You have to cut his hand and he yours.

Then you hold each others hand and let your blood mix with each others. As that is happening you would be saying your vows. When the ceremony is over you sign a certain kind of paper with your blood. Now, for ghosts their blood becomes one with each other there is no his blood or your blood it would be 'our' blood but with two half-as I do not know what would happen. You two are the first that would do it."

Sam would have smiled if she could have. "Let's do it completely ghost style then. Then we will see what will happen." Nikita was surprised by this "Just to remind you Sam this is permanent there is no divorces in the Ghost Zone." Sam determined to do it just said "I understand the results and I accept them." Nikita was smiling on the inside "Now the question is will Danny?"

Sam sighed "You said that when I become a Half-a like Danny we will feel each others emotions right?" Nikita said "Indeed that is true. You will also hear each others un checked thoughts as well." Sam laughed "he will have a hard time with that. Anyhow we will know for certain how we feel about each other in three weeks. OH! I forgot what about all the other ghosts that are Danny's enemies?"

Nikita answered "They will battle each other to see who would be Danny's best man when they hear about the wedding. There is a rule that Walker had made a long time ago that all is forgiven on the person's wedding day. As per the rest…They will let him alone if they know what is best for their afterlife."

_-End Flashback-_

Sam went up the stairs and back into her room and looked around as if for the last time. Which she knew it would be. She saw Danny had packed a suitcase full of clothes. He was blushing a red to rival that of his shirt. "Ummm I packed you eight days worth of clothes including underwear." She then blushed a bright red as well "Uhh…Ok thanks Danny."

He grabbed the suitcase and got a hold on Sam again considering he never went back to normal when they were there. He then turned everyone and everything he was holding intangible and flew out of the house towards his own house. They landed inside the house "MOM,DAD I'M HOME!" Jack and Maddie Fenton poked their heads out from the Lab "Welcome home dear. Oh hello Sam plan on staying a few nights?" Sam nodded "Yea a good ghost came and actually invited us to a wedding in three weeks. I'll tell you more later Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie nodded and said "You can stay with Jazz." Then she thought about something and changed her mind "Actually Sam you can stay with Danny on a cot of course but it should be fine." Danny blushed a deep red as did Sam. "N-no Mrs. Fenton it's alright. I-I'll stay with Jazz."

Maddie gave a knowing smile "I'm sorry Sam but you will have to stay with Danny. Jazz has her room filled with books and there is no room to put a cot." Maddie walked up to Sam and whispered " Am I correct to think it is yours and Danny's wedding that you have been invited to?"

**A/N: Well looks like someone else has found out about the wedding. Wonder what will happen next… I honestly don't know this story is typing itself mainly. NOTHING is really planned except for love romance and lots and lots of excitement! Oh and did I mention Chaos? Who knows it might become a X-over…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another boring Chapter is on it's way… I apologize now for the reference to Fairly Odd Parents. If you see 'this' it is just a thought '**_**this'**_** is either Sam or Danny talking to each other.**

**Disclaimer: DO I REALLY HAVE TO PUT THIS HERE?**

**Chapter Three**

Sam was lucky that her jaw was attached to her or she would have had to pick it up after what was just whispered in her ear. "Danny take Sam's suitcase to your room." She turned around to Jack as Danny headed up to his room with Sam's suitcase "And don't you say a thing , dear. In fact why don't you go down to the lab and work on the Fenton ghost fairy net." Jack was happy when he went downstairs to the lab to work on said device.

"Now as for how I know Sam. I'm a mother who fights ghosts. So I saw a ghost that seemed on a joyous mission and as usual I attacked her she dodged my blast as if it were just a minor annoyance and she… well I think the term is overshadowed me knowing who I was. She had told me everything concerning the wedding well she skirted what type of wedding but none the less WE are going to have to go and get you a wedding dress."

Sam blinked "O..kay um Mrs. Fenton…Nikita said she would get everything ready. Plus there is something that I need to do…" Danny had come downstairs when Sam went down to the ghost lab. "Where is Sam going?" His mother shrugged and Jack came upstairs "Um…Sam is down here powering down the ghost portal . I've tried to stop her…Man she is strong."

Meanwhile down in the lab the ghost portal was shut down by pulling the plug. Sam went in and pushed the off button. After she had that done she plugged it back in. She had then went back into the ghost portal and pressed the power button to turn it back on. When it came back on she was thrown out of the ghost portal. She went over to a mirror and saw that she had blonde hair and golden eyes. Her clothes had changed color as well. She now had on a white tank top with a black SDP on it. Her skirt was now golden plaid as well matching with her hair and eyes.

By that time the family was down in the Lab. Jack and Maddie both yelled "GHOST!" Maddie pulled out a bazooka and pointed it at Sam. "Whoa calm down Mrs. Fenton it's only me…" Golden rings formed around her body and she became her human self again. Danny stood there looking at Sam in shock and was that a little bit of lust? 'Whoa where did that thought come from?' Sam wondered "S-Sam what who where why?" Sam smirked "That leaves when and how?"

"Chaos is coming after me as well Danny I better be prepared to fight. I know you would do everything in your power but you can't do this alone! We are going up against a GOD Danny. Nikita also told me that he was also after me because I am your center. I am your calm…your anchor…" Sam blushed as she said this. She then smiled as she felt Danny's feelings "I am your love…" She blushed really red as she said that. Danny blushed even redder than she did "How did you-?" She cut him off speaking into his mind accidentally '_read your mind? It isn't hard with our mental link being strengthened with both of us being Half-as' _

Danny laughed all of a sudden "Can't wait till Vlad tries to fight us again we will have a major advantage over him." He then thought about something "I think it is possible Danny if we try hard enough but I don't want to lose my individuality." Danny nodded.

Meanwhile Danny's parents were looking between the two young adults. All of a sudden Danny's mind came across something interesting in Sam's '_So it was you who set the wedding up. Had a feeling it was ours…' _Sam blushed a bright red "What in the world is going on Sam?" Maddie asked. Sam jumped in the air having forgotten that Jack and Maddie were there.

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton, Danny and I have a mental link and he found out about the secret." Sam had said. Maddie nodded then headed upstairs followed by Danny, Sam, and lastly Jack. They all went into the living room and sat down. "Looks like I will have to bring this out sooner than I had planned." Sam looked at Danny questioningly he had protected this thought from her as he went upstairs.

When he went upstairs he had grabbed a ring box and held it behind his back. When he had come back down nothing looked different. He then knelt in front of her '_Sam, I have always loved you since the beginning. I have felt that if you ever wanted to take things further you would say something so I always denied myself. Ever since Ember struck me with that ghostly love music it has been getting harder and harder to deny my feelings for you. Now I can not deny my feelings any longer and I ask you out loud…' " _Samantha Manson, will you marry me?_" _

He opened up the ring box he had behind his back and held it in front of them for her to see that it was a 1kt diamond set in pure gold. Her eyes grew wide at the question and ring. "Oh. My. GOD!" She hugged Danny tightly after he had the ring on her left ring finger. He waited for her answer. "Sam your answer?" She blinked "OH! Yes YESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"Looks like I'm no longer the only Mrs. Fenton in the family." Maddie had said smiling. She then looked up at the clock and saw that it was neigh on 7:00 pm. "Looks like pizza for dinner tonight…" Maddie got up and went to the phone. She dialed the number for the local pizza shop. She ordered one large vegetable pizza and two meat pizzas.

When the pizzas arrived Danny attacked the vegetable pizza with Sam. They smiled at each other when Tucker FINALLY came in. "What's new with you two lovebirds?" They didn't yell at him that they weren't lovebirds but they did look over at him both of their eyes glowing golden. "Um since when does your eyes glow Sam? And Danny when did your eye color change?" Danny looked at Sam and smirked '_Shall we show him why your eyes are glowing and why we didn't yell at him at the same time?' _She looked back _'Why not? But what did he mean your eye color changed?' _He shrugged and went ghost.

When Danny changed his hair and eye color changed as did his uniform from what had been the norm for three years. His hair was now spiky and golden in color as were his eyes. His outfit was changed to match Sam's. He had on a black T-shirt with a white DSP on it but golden plaid pants instead of a skirt. "Whoa lookin' good love." Sam said.

Danny blushed and went over to Tucker "Not sure how this happened…" Sam finished his sentence "But I have a good Idea as to how it did." She then went ghost as well her blonde hair flowing behind her. She smiled as she saw the shocked look on Tucker's face. "Want to see another shocker Tucker?" She floated to him holding out her left hand.

**A/N: well here goes another Chapter all. I wonder how Tucker will take it? Will he be shocked angry or simply glad? Sorry about the DBZ throw in was NOT intended to happen. Honest I may be a HUGE Dragon Ball Z fan but still… Peace Out Cub Scout.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey all I am writing this rather well even if I am missing a few things like time passage. Oh well…Here is another Chapter for you to read.**

**Disclaimer: We all know where to look for this right? If not QUIT SKIPPING CHAPTERS!**

**Chapter Four**

Tucker's eyes went large as he saw the ring on Sam's hand. "Who what where when why how?" Sam looked over at Danny "He did better than you dear…" Danny blushed as she said it out loud. They then started answering Tucker like they were one person "Who was Danny. What was I proposed to her. Where was in this living room. When was about a half hour ago. Why is because I am now half ghost like he is and won't be able to get hurt as bad as you will if you get hit by something. How this happened is she went into the ghost portal while it was off and turned it back on."

Tucker stood there looking between the two of them "And how in the world are you doing that?" they looked at each other and then at Tucker "Do what?" they answered at the exact same time sounding alike. Tucker shivered at the weirdness of it "That what you just did. You can talk as one person but yet separately." Understanding flashed on their faces. " You figure…" Sam started as Danny finished "…it out Tucker."

Tucker smirked as he did figure it out but his stomach growled reminding him he was hungry. "Never fails Tucker your always hungry when you come…" Danny started "To our house." Tucker blinked as Sam said the last words. "'Our' house Sam?" She nodded her head "Yes our house." Tucker smirked again as he reached for his PDA and walked over to the table to grab a piece of meat pizza. He took a bite setting down the pizza on the table and looking at his PDA.

He then tapped on it a couple of times. "It says here this house and property belong to a Jack and Madeline Fenton." He showed them his PDA and they both sighed. "Danny's parents remember Tucker?" Tucker laughed considering he knew the truth.

_-Flashback-_

Just three hours ago one James Manson found the note that his daughter had left him. After reading it he smiled knowing that his plan for Sam had worked to the letter. He wanted her to be her own person and not wanting Sam to figure them out he had them leave the house regularly and for long periods of time leaving her with his mother who was a rebel of sorts herself.

He called up the Mayor of the town, which just happened to be her other best friend Tucker, and told him that he wanted to give Sam and Danny a present in three weeks. "What do you want to give them Mr. Manson?" He smiled mainly to himself since he was talking on the phone. " I would like to give Sam and Danny this house and ten million dollars.

_-End Flashback-_

"You two will find out what I am laughing about in three weeks time." They blinked at the same time. "So when did you two go on a date?" Tucker asked slyly They answered in unison "We didn't." Tucker sighed and continued to smile as he took another bite of his pizza. He tapped a couple more times on his PDA and said "Well you now have reservations at Chateau de Amoré at eight tomorrow night."

They just smiled and said "Thanks Tucker." They then floated back to the couch where they had their vegetable pizza. Tucker sat down on the chair and saw Danny eating the vegetable pizza. "Dude didn't know you liked veggie pizza that much…" Danny looked at the pizza and realized that he was working on his fourth piece while Sam was working on her third.

They then picked out a movie and put it in. Before they could start the movie they heard "Beware!" Sam and Danny looked at each other and smiled and both went ghost. When they caught up to the box ghost Sam tapped him on the shoulder like Danny would. The box ghost turned and saw two half-as standing there neither one he recognized. They both went after him with both of them drawing on Danny's experience. All of a sudden a blue vortex sucked up the box ghost as he was about to throw a mail box at them.

The two Half-as looked over to the source of the vortex "Thanks Tucker." They said at the same time. He just shook his head as they spoke at the same time. "Man, I will not get used to that being normal." he then started to laugh. Sam and Danny both landed beside Tucker as he was laughing and went back into their human form.

"What's so-" Danny started "Funny?" Sam had finished. Tucker laughed a bit more. "Think about this. You and Danny in the same class. Mr. Lancer asks Danny a question he starts the answer and you finish it." Danny and Sam start laughing "I guess we have gotten to the point where we can talk as one." Sam started while Danny finished.

"We will.." Danny had started "Have to talk to Lancer." Sam and Danny finished at the same time. Tucker shaking his head said "You know you two really should stop that. You two are said to have a psychic connection. But if you keep on doing that they will know you have a connection."

The two just shrugged it off as if it wasn't important. "Let them think what they will. If they think one of us is alone we know they will come after us." Danny had said. "Plus even if it looks like one of us is alone we won't be alone because the other will know when the other is in trouble. Not that either of us will be in trouble that we can't handle especially since everyone knows about Danny being Danny Phantom." Sam smirked

Tucker stood there shaking his head with a smile on his face, amused. "Well you guys I better get home next week school starts. Getting all of my PDAs polished and looking like new for the new year and our last year!" He was all grin after he said that. He then took his leave and went home "Have a good night you two…"

The two half-as went to their room and noticed there wasn't a cot in the room Danny looked over to Sam "You can have the bed-" Sam cut him off in mid sentence "Oh no Danny we will share the bed…"Her face was a deep red in embarrassment.

Meanwhile in Wisconsin…Vlad was pacing the room thinking of a way to control Chaos but everything he came up with he had shot back down. He then decided he needed a new plan to get to Danny. He smiled as a plan came into his head. "Yes if I capture Samantha young Daniel would do anything I said so I don't harm her." He began laughing manically not aware that she was now a half-a as well.

**A/N: Well well I wonder what Vlad will think of yet another half-a on the planet. I guess we will find out in the next chapter now won't we? Like I like to say this story is NOT planned out at all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well here we go with another boring chapter this one has their date.**

**Danny: Hey! This story isn't all that bad you even have people putting it on their favorites!**

**Me: *looks in email* Oh Yea! Well then looks like I have to get this chapter done so we can continue. Would you mind Sam?**

**Sam: Honestly, does anyone REALLY look here for the disclaimer? If you do go to the beginning to read it…**

Sam woke up the next morning with the feeling of someone holding her right breast. She didn't squirm at all because it felt comfortable and right for one. For another she had remembered that she went to bed with Danny.

She smiled as she felt him stir. She turned towards him so that she was face to face to him. His eyes opened slightly. When he saw that he was in the same bed as Sam he jumped out of the bed fast floating in the air. "I'm sorry Sam…" Sam floated up to him putting a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Don't worry Danny." She held up her hand to remind him that they were engaged. He blinked as he saw the ring and as the memories came flowing back to his mind. He smiled wide and hugged her.

"And here I thought that was just a dream…" Danny said as he released Sam. She sighed smiling and shaking her head knowing that she would have to remind him time and again that they were together.

"You know Danny now that we are together we can do what we want." Sam said with a smirk. He started to sputter as all of his past Ideas of things he would do to Sam came to the front of his mind. "Hey now save that stuff for the honeymoon."

Danny blushed a bright shade of red. All of a sudden they both heard a thump against the window. They both went to the window and looked out and saw Danni standing on the ground. Opening the window they both yelled "Danni what are you doing here?"

Danni looked at the two of them "Since when do two people talk at the same time? Also since when did she know about me?" Sam and Danny looked at each other then back to Danni "Come on up…"Sam started "and we'll tell you everything." Danny finished up

Danni sighed and flew up and into the room. Sam smiled when she saw Danni up close. "Yes she will do…" Danni got a confused look on her face. Danny smiled his lopsided grin. "That's good." Danni looked at Danny "What will I do for?"

Sam gave Danni a reassuring smile. Danny started out "Well Sam and I are going to get Married in few weeks time…" Danni's eyes grew wide in surprise "And I wanted my best friend to be my bride's maid. But He can't be my bride's maid if he is the one I'm going to marry…"

Danni smiled as she connected the dots "And you want me to fill the part for Danny since I am his clone." Sam smiled and nodded. Danni flew over to Sam and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" Danni pulled away from Sam "Now tell me how you know about me?"

"Well, it started with me already having a mental link with Danny, supposedly. I went down into the Lab and turned off the portal then turned it back on with me inside of it." Danni blinked as she was listening "So your link grew stronger and you now share memories with each other. That would explain how you know about me."

Danny nodded and was slightly surprised that he didn't complete the sentence this time. "I'm going to have to get used to…" He started "Talking as one person." Sam finished. Danni looked at the two surprised.

"Umm did you know that you TWO just talked in the singular pronoun?" Danny and Sam looked at each other. _'Oh shit… I wonder if Sam took notice to it… '_ Sam smiled as she heard Danny's thought _'Yes I did Danny but I am still me, no matter what, I will still dress like I do.'_

Danny's eyes went wide as he heard Sam's thought. _'Y-you can hear me here?' _Sam nodded her head and smirked _'I wonder…' _Sam smirked then all of a sudden the smirk transferred over to Danny's face. Meanwhile a confused look had come on Sam's face.

"Wha-what in the world happened?" Sam's body said. Sam in Danny's body laughed her head off at the confused look on her own face. "Danny calm yourself. Everything is alright. I was just curious if this was possible."

Danni looked at the two in confusion "So you two can switch bodies at will?" Sam turned towards Danni "Looks like it…" Sam and Danny said together. "I-we will have to get used to acting as one." Sam and Danny said as they smiled "It seems I-we will have to get used to talk singularly."

"Definitely gotta let Lancer know what is up if I decide to talk as one person." Danny started with Sam finishing. "We also should let him know that you can switch bodies at will." Danni said to them.

The two looked at her "Nah I will let that out from him and have a little bit of fun…"Danni sighed "You two need to stop talking as one it will freak people out." Danny still in Sam's body laughed "Guess WE should stop talking as one…" Sam smiled "but we will switch to each other's bodies as long as we have the other's consent."

Danny and Sam looked at each other nodding once. Unknown to Danni they agreed to switch back. When they were back into their right bodies they looked over to Danni. "Although I got to say it is nice to be in my own body." Danny said. Sam nodded in agreement to this.

Sam looked over to Danny. "You are going to need to start eating like a vegetarian dear. Also your style in clothes is going to get a bit darker in your human form." Danny sighed with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to go fully goth though…" Sam smiled "Didn't expect you to. We will go out shopping later for new darker outfits for you."

Danny nodded "Alright just one question how will we pay for it?" Sam looked over at Danny "Are you seriously forgetting that my parents are rich?" Danny sighed and walked over to the bed pulling Sam after him. Danni sort of knew what was going on in his mind. "Sam, you left your parents you think that they would let your credit card active?"

Sam smiled _'Danny, think about who also lives with my parents.' _Danny smiled as he saw Sam's grandmother's image float through his mind. _'Good point Sam.'_ Sam smiled and turned to Danni "You can come with us Danni." Danni smiled and nodded.

Unbeknownst to the two teens the ghost Zone was teeming with activity. Ghosts were flying all over the place getting ready for the wedding that was happening in few weeks time. Even Skulker was helping with the preparations.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey all here is another exciting Chapter of The Link to Destiny.**

**Danny: About damn time you get working on this again**

**Sam: yea really Kita what is taking so long with these updates?**

**Me: Well for one I just recently started school for another I have been busy looking for a job if you don't mind.**

**Danny: Fine...**

**Me: Now if you don't mind can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Vlad: Oh Cheese balls! Kita don't own Danny Phantom**

**Me: Sorry it is so late I've had writer's block recently plus school... but mainly writer's block**

Sam was smiling as the three headed to the Mall. She had a certain store in mind to take Danny to so that they can upgrade his wardrobe. The three teens went into the mall and started out in the store Sam always shopped at for her own clothes. When they arrived the Cashier said "Hey Sam, coming to get some more clothes?" Sam nodded and said "Yea Jeremy. Only this time it isn't for me…" Danny smiled as he finished without a pause "It's for me."

Jeremy looked at the two teens holding hands "You must be Danny. Sam was always talking about you man." Sam blushed as she heard Jeremy said this. Danny smirked "Oh yea what she say about me?" Jeremy chuckled a bit "Nah can't tell ya man, customer confidentiality." Sam smiled at Jeremy then at Danny after she felt a pang of jealousy coming from Danny. "Well how about we do this for you three since; I'm taking it, that this young lady is with you." Danny nodded "Yea she's my twin sister. Can't go too far without her." Jeremy smiled and nodded "Come on to the back where ya can get the latest stuff that hasn't even hit the main stream yet."

Sam smiled "Thanks Jeremy he is going to need all the help he can get right now. What you see on him right now is his usual clothes." Jeremy smiled as he chuckled "Yea I'd say he is in need of some help." Jeremy then went to the back of the store and opened a door which Sam went through with Danny and Danni following her hesitantly.

Danny looked around the room and saw dressing rooms in the back of the area. He then saw all the clothes were Goth. Sam smiled as she said "If we are going to be able to switch bodies Danny I need to be able to be comfortable in your clothes..." Danny smirked "As if they were your own." Sam smiled and nodded "I will get the same as you except I'll be getting a few skirts..."

Danny then started to laugh as an image floated into his mind of him wearing a skirt. Sam saw the image and started to laugh as well Danni looked at them as if they were crazy. Sam told her in between giggling fits "Think of Danny in a skirt." Danni then started to laugh.

After their laughter subsided they had gotten some clothes for Danny together. Danny had gone into a dressing room and came out when he had on one of the outfits. Sam and Danny smiled at each other after Sam had approved. Danni smiled as she vanished using her ghost powers thinking this would be a good time to bow out. They were in the back room for three more hours when Danny looked at his watch.

"_We need to get moving dear it is almost five and we need time to get ready for our date."_ Sam nodded in agreement "_Agreed Danny" _They headed out and were greeted by Jeremy again. "Hey, got everything ya need?" Danny and Sam nodded at the same time. "Yes, we got everything..." Sam started this time as Danny finished "We need this time." Jeremy raised an eyebrow when they finished each others sentence.

They then paid for all of the clothes they had gotten for Danny and headed out of the store. They headed back to Danny's parents to get ready for their date that night. Danny went up to his room as Sam headed over to Jazz's room to change her clothes into a black dress.

One hour later when Sam came down the steps Danny looked up at her. "Wow" Danny whispered. Sam smiled as she felt all the emotions flow through Danny. Danny laced her arm through his and headed out the door when there was a flash of light in his face. "Mooo-" Danny started as Sam finished with "oom!" Maddie raised an eyebrow and smiled deciding to let it slide that Sam pretty much just called her mom "I need pictures of your first date for my memories." Danny and Sam sighed and walked out the door.

They both decided to fly to the restaurant that had a table reserved for them by their best friend. They arrived at the restaurant right on schedule according to a short metallic man who was sitting in the restaurant, wearing what looked like a purple cape, watching for them specifically He smiled as he saw the two of them sit down at a table that they were led to by the maitre de. He called for the waiter and said "Add their bill to my own." He nodded to Danny and Sam "Oh and give them a bottle of 1940 Chardonnay and put it on my tab as well." The waiter nodded and left as he left to do as the man said.

When the waiter came up to the table with the bottle of wine they looked at him "We didn't order anything yet." Danny said. The waiter smiled "I know sir this is a gift from the gentleman over there," He nodded over towards the man sitting by himself. While the waiter had gone to get the bottle the metallic man had put on an image of a man with graying hair and a portly friendly face wearing a nice suit. He got up and walked over to them and smiled.

"My name is Xavier and I saw how much you two loved each other and I just simply couldn't resist. Your meals are paid for and so is this fine wine." He introduced himself his green eyes flashing with happiness. "I will take my leave now and Order anything you would like Money is of no object to me." He smiled and headed towards his table and sat back down happily. Danny and Sam looked at each other in shock as the waiter poured them a small amount of the red wine.

The two lovebirds then looked at the menu and they both ordered a salad to start with and then decided on the Ratatouille bake as their main course. While they were waiting for their food they decided to talk out loud for the sake of others. Xavier shook his head at this as he watched the two. Their food arrived and they started to eat continuing their conversation.

After they were done eating Xavier walked up to them and asked "Will that be everything for you two tonight?" They nodded and he continued "Please take the wine with you. Have a good night you two…" He smiled and moved away _"Nice man don't you think Sam?" _Sam smiled and nodded. They stood up together and walked out of the restaurant with the wine bottle in a brown bag.

They flew back to the house to drop off the wine in their room and then decided to go to the movie theater since they had a bit of money left over. As they started to fly over to the theater their ghost sense went off. They looked around the area and didn't see anything but they knew there was another ghost in the area.

All of a sudden Sam went rigid as if she was being possessed "SAM!" Danny made a move towards her _"Danny it's alright… It's Nikita again." _Danny nodded "Nikita… it would be nice to have a warning when you're going to do that." Nikita turned towards him. "I am sorry Daniel I do not have a form as a spirit, I am free from having an obsession therefore I do not have a ghostly form."

Danny nodded and then a thought hit him "If ghosts have an obsession then what's mine?" Nikita smirked as she asked "Is it not obvious?" She waved an arm in front of her indicating Sam. Danny blushed a bright red. "I guess that explains why you can't speak either." Nikita nodded.

Meanwhile inside Sam's mind "Welcome back Nikita how are the wedding plans going?" Nikita replied to her "Thank you Sam. They are going well actually. All the ghosts are helping out. The dragon princess has your dress ready for you since they know your size already due to that "Queen" incident." Sam nodded.

**Me: Well all things have been changing in my life one I lost my flash drive a few times for another I moved yet another reason is I had serious writers block for a while… **

**Danny: Don't forget to tell them about the change with this story..**

**Me: Oh yes! Thank you Danny. The change is—**

**Ranma: ME! I'm ta show up in this story **

**Me: Yes everyone this is turning into a cross over with Ranma next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: *Ducks as cans and other things fly overhead* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I had major writers block and I also got caught up reading other fan fictions mainly in the Harry Potter area there are quite a few good stories there… *Stares off into space suddenly getting hit by a mallet.*

Ranma: Get a move on! *Turns to Akane* Nice hit by the way.

Me: OK OK! I'm out now later all! *Gets hit by another mallet* OW! *Turns to Akane* I'm not Ranma ya know!

Akane: *glares*

Me: Ok I get it I'll try to update sooner and hopefully continue this story. *Disappears into thin air* Oh and those who are reading KPMYS I am majorly stuck on that story.

Meanwhile in Nerima…

"RANMA NO BAKA!" With that familiar cry and the sound of wood breaking one Ranma Saotome was sent flying through the air. He was heading straight towards the fountain in the park as it was one of his usual spots to land.

Right before he landed a green portal to the Ghost Zone opened up. As he fell through the portal he changed into a girl and hit something that was harder than her head knocking her out.

When she came around she saw that she was a girl at that time and that she was in a clock tower of some sort. "Welcome, Mister Saotome, to my domain." An old voice said. She turned around looking for the person who said it. What she saw around her was technically impossible but she shrugged that all off having seen weirder stuff in her life. She kept looking until she saw what looked to be a green colored baby holding a staff who turned into a middle aged man with a clock inside of him right in front of her.

She got into a defensive position as soon as she saw the being change. "Relax Mr. Saotome. I am Clockwork. I watch everyone and everything in time and you will be needed." Ranma blinked and started to think "So ya know who I am and my problem. The question I have for ya is can you get rid of this curse?" Clockwork looked at Ranma "I cannot get 'rid' of the curse but I can give you control of your forms."

She blinked and got into a more relaxed stance. "So how do we do this? Do we have ta do some sort of dance or are ya goin' ta use magic on me?" Clockwork sighed and shook his head "One: Quit acting as stupid as you are. Two: No magic is needed by me or any other. Three: It is already done." Ranma blinked and asked "How do you know and how was it done?" Clockwork smiled enigmatically "I know because I know and as to how it was done….That is a secret."

Ranma sweat-dropped and asked "So how do I change back to a guy without water?" Clockwork looked at him with a smile "Just think of the body you want and there you have it." Ranma concentrated on how his other body was and changed back to being male but with red hair. Ranma looked at Clockwork "Now why am I even here?" Clockwork chuckled "I thought I would have both chaos nexuses in one spot so that Chaos wouldn't have a chance. I also brought you here so you can help set up a wedding."

"WHAAAAT?" Ranma asked with wide eyes. Clockwork chuckled "Yes there is a wedding that is being set up. Now if you want we can go to the site or we can give you some ghost powers." Ranma looked at the old man that was now in front of him. "What kind of ghost powers?" Clockwork smiled "It differs from person to person or rather ghost to ghost for you it might be as simple as letting you control the Neko-ken or it could be as complicated as unlocking the neko-ken and turning into a humanoid feline. The possibilities are endless."

Ranma nodded at this and actually stood there thinking for a moment. When he finished thinking he said "Give me ghost powers." Clockwork nodded his head and said "So be it."

Back in Amity Park….

Nikita left after telling Sam that everything was almost ready for the wedding. Danny and Sam looked around and wondered what to do for the rest of the day when they decided to try and practice with their new powers.

Danny went to change bodies with Sam but when he did he saw his body fall as if no one was in it. Sam's body started moving on its own without any direction from him yelling "Danny!" Danny was confused by this and thought to Sam _"Sam whose body are you in?" _Sam looked down at Danny's body _"I'm in my own why where are you?" _Danny shook Sam's head and tried speaking out loud "I'm in here with you I believe."

Sam lowered her hands after Danny had raised them. "Well this is weird. It looks as if we both have control over one body." Danny turned them invisible and intangible and sunk down to the lab. Sam knowing where Danny was heading floated over to the range. While she was shooting ectoplasm with one hand Danny had shot ectoplasm with the other hand.

"_It looks like when we are together like this we are stronger with our powers. Also it seems as if our power core is combined." _Sam stated in her mind to Danny. Danny nodded her head. _"Now to try and connect back with my own body." _Danny concentrated on his body but he wasn't able to go anywhere. Sam then thought to him _"Let me try to move to your body."_

Danny had nodded his consent as Sam concentrated to go to Danny's body. Sam's spirit went to Danny's body and she came down through the ceiling and smiled at Danny in her own body. "Well it looks like it worked. I am now in yours and you're in mine. Now we should be able to…" Sam said just as she and Danny switched to their proper bodies "switch back." She finished when she was in her body.

**Me: Hey all…I am getting royally stuck here… anyhow tell me what you think so far with Ranma..Was it believable **_** enough for it to happen like that? Review please!**_


End file.
